


Amor psicopata

by Shadowmaster223



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster223/pseuds/Shadowmaster223
Summary: una historia multiharem para nuestra amada Azabache
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Marinette Dupaing Cheng y tengo 15 años.

Pero como todas las adolescentes tengo secretos, uno de ellos es que no soy como todas las féminas porque a mí no me gustan los hombres sino que me gustan las chicas y el segundo de mis secretos es que soy una superheroina, yo soy Ladybug y me dedico a salvar Paris, ahora mismo os contare mi historia.

Era un día cualquiera en la secundaria Françua, como todos los días estaba con mi mejor amiga Alya Cesarie.

Alya: Hey Marinette ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores que corren por el colegio? Parece que vamos a tener una nueva compañera. -me explico la castaña sin apartar la vista de su LadyBlog

-¿Y sabes quién es?-le pregunte con ilusión en mi voz.

-Alya: Claro, ni más ni menos que Chloe Burgois, la hija del alcalde Andre. -me respondió ella a mi pregunta anterior apartando su vista de la pantalla y llevándosela a mis ojos.-

-¡SI! Es genial. -exclame yo con sarcasmo en mi voz.- Alya, creo que ya nos basta con la "famosa" Lila Rossi y además la proclamada mejor esgrimista Kagami Tsuguri en esta secundaria -le explique yo-

-Alya: Ay Marinette, parece que alguien tiene celos -dijo Alta soltando un pequeño suspiro y mirándome-

-¿Yo, celosa? No sé por qué dices eso - dije desviando mi mirada de ella-

-Alya: Mm no sé, porque tú misma acabas de llamar famosa a Rossi haciendo las comillas en la palabra famosa.

-¿Crees que por llamarle así, voy a tener celos de esa mentirosa que solo quiere llamar la atención? -le pregunte yo apartando un mechón de mi cabello azulado-

-Alya: Aunque no te crea, fingiré que si -respondió ella apagando su móvil y volviendo a verme a los ojos-

-Como sea, vamos a clases que ya sabes lo estricta que puede ser a veces la señorita Bustier -le dije yo intentando cambiar de tema-

-Alya: Si, vámonos -me respondió poniéndose a mi lado-

Cuando de puso a mi lado la abrace y en ese preciso momento pude notar que a mi amiga le subía un sonrojo a sus mejillas cada vez más notorio, al notar aquello la solté de golpe, al no notar mi cuerpo al lado del suyo se giró, note que íbamos un poco tarde y nos pusimos a caminar en dirección a nuestro salón. En ese momento sentí como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo pero lo deje pasar porque en realidad no pensé que sería algo importante.

-Buenos días -saludamos las dos al entrar al salón-

-Bustier: Buenos días chicas. -saludo la maestra y una vez eramos todos empezó a hablar -Chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera con nosotros. Ella es una persona relativamente conocida en Paris, esa persona es: Chloe Burgois -dijo la maestra presentado a la chica recién llegada, que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta y mirando a la clase fijamente-

-Chloe: Buenos días a todos plebeyos.  
-saludo ella con aires de superioridad-

-Si, ya lo sabemos. -dije en tono sarcástico- La hija del alcalde André y la denominada "Princesa de Paris", etc. -dije yo haciendo un poco de burla-

-Bustier: ¡¡Marienette!! -me hablo la maestra con un poco de furia en su voz-

-Lo siento mucho señorita. -dije mirando a mi profesora- Bienvenida Chloe a nuestro humilde salón -le dije yo dándole la bienvenida con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro-

-Bustier: Chloe perdona a Marinette, es a así-soltando un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.

-(Pensamientos de Chloe): Es muy linda y además tiene carácter,eso me gusta, seguramente me odia porque soy la hija del alcalde pero seguramenteal final podre conquistar a esta linda azabache-pensó la rubia.

-Bustier: Chloe, ¿me estas escuchando?-le pregunto a la rubia que aún seguía metida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Chloe: Lo siento mucho señorita, muchas veces me meto en mis pensamientos y no me doy cuenta de que me están hablando-le explico la rubia disculpándose por no haber-le escuchado.

-Bustier: No te preocupes, el único sitio es al lado deSabrina-le explico la profesora señalando el único pupitre libre.

(Narra Chloe)

Después de unas horas de clase en una hora de descanso que teníamos vi que Marinette se iba un momento al baño y yo me fui detrás suyo porque aprovecharía ese momento para intentar conquistar ese corazón suyo tan lindo.

En el baño de chicas dentro de uno de los cubículos se podía ver a dos chicas metidas allí y que no paraban de mirar a una cierta azabache que se estaba refrescando un poco,una de esas dos chicas tenía un teléfono móvil en sus manos y cada 30 segundos sacaba una foto de la chica.

-Kagami: Estas fotos de Marinette son fantásticas Lila-le dijo a la otra chica que estaba a su lado y mirando todas las fotos que había hecho hacia nada.

-Lila: Marientte es fantástica y tiene un cuerpazo-le explico su amiga comenzando a babear imaginados el cuerpo de la chica nombrada.

Marinette se estaba echando un poco de agua en la cara y noto que una persona le ponía una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrar-se enfrente suyo a Chloe Burgois enfrente suyo y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Porque no te caigo bien guapura?-le pregunte yo comenzó a ser un poco más coqueta.

-Marinette: ¿guapura?, no me vuelvas a llamarme así-le ordeno molesta ella.

-Hay mi dulce Marinette, tú me gustas mucho y lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu carácter así mí y además esos hermosos ojos tuyos y por ultimo tus apetecibles labios-le explique yo acercándome a ella y acorralándola en una pared.

-Marinette: Como te voy a gustar, si tú eres una chica y te tendría que gustar los chicos, a no ser que seas lesbiana, eso explicaría que no hayas salido con ningún chico- dijo un poco incomoda por el acercamiento dela rubia.

Las dos chicas que estaban escondidas habían visto toda esa escena y una de ellas le estaba hirviendo la sangre y tenía muchas ganas de matar a esa chica que estaba molestando a su quería y amada chica.

-Lila: Kagami mira esa maldita Chotilda o Chloepatra está molestando a mi amada Marientte, no voy a permitir eso, ahora saldré y me librare de ella, no permitiré que haga daño a mi Mari-le explico la italiana crujiéndo-se los nudillos.

-Kagami: No-cogiéndole del brazo.

-Lila:¿Pero qué coño?-grito sorprendida la chica.

-Kagami :¿Que pasa Lila?- le pregunto ella sorprendidapor la reacción de la chica.

Ella no le contesto y solamente señalo con el dedo al mirar donde apuntaba el dedo la esgrimista se quedó sin aire, porque lo que vio le dejo en shock veía a Chloe uniendo sus labios con los de Marinette, su primera reacción fue sacar el móvil y comenzar a gravar aquella escena.

-Lila: ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto extrañada ella mirando a su amiga.

Ella no le contesto y continuo grabando aquel beso y al pasar unos segundos paro de grabar-las y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y le hizo un gesto con su mano a la italiana para que la siguiera, saliendo sin hacer ruido de allí y cuando estuvieron fuera aun Lila estaba confundida por lo que había hecho la azabache.

-Kagami: Por hoy dejemos la sesión de fotos, además este video nos traerá muchas cosas interesantes-le dijo a la italiana que le miraba con cara de no entender nada.

(Pensamiento de Kagami): Veo que Chloe no ha cambiadonada en estos años, mejor para mí porque esto será su perdición-penso ella esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y riéndose dentro suyo, al ver aquella cara Lila se asustó un poco.

(Narra Marinette)

Al notar esos labios junto a los míos hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente y lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue correspóndelo,aquello cambiaria mi actitud y opinión sobre esa chica a la que odiaba hace unos minutos.

CONTINUARA!!!!!


	2. Recuerdos de un amor

(Narra Marinette)  
Cuando termino aquel beso que me tomo por improvistosentí un frio interno que recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se había congeladoy no me hacia el mínimo caso, en ese momento Chloe se acercó a mi oído y mesusurro con dulzura en su voz:  
-Chloe: Si esebeso te hizo sentir algo por mí, te espero mañana debajo del viejo roble quehay en el parque después de clases-me susurro en el oído antes de irse.  
-Espera un momento-le dije yo agarrándola del brazo yimpidiendo que se marchara de allí y acercándola hacia mí de nuevo.-¿Te pareceque nos veamos mañana a las 15:00?-le pregunte yo.  
-Chloe: ¿Eso es un sí a mi pregunta?-me pregunto alegremente.  
(Narrador Omnisciente)  
Al recibir aquella respuesta por aparte de la azabache la rubia volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero ese beso duro mucho menos tiempo que el anterior pero aún mantenía la misma pasión.  
-Chloe: ¿Marinette te puedo pedir un favor?-le pregunto ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos.  
-Marinette: Si, el que quieras-le respondió la otra chica con una sonrisa en sus labios que aún tenían carmín de la rubia.  
-Chloe: Quiero que nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado aquí-le respondió ella  
-Marinette: okey-le respondió ella.  
Chloe: Yo ya me tengo que ir-le dijo a la chica comenzadoa irse del baño saltando alegremente  
De mientras en la mansión Tsurugi se veía a una azabache un poco afligida y dando vueltas por toda su habitación sin parar, ella se llevó su mirada hacia su techo y vio una de las muchas fotos que adornaban su habitación y que eran de otra azabache que Kagami no se podía quitar de su cabeza.  
-Kagami: Ay-soltando un suspiro y sentándose en su cama-Mi dulce Marinette, mi amada Marinette, si supieras todo lo que te amo, desde el día que te conocí no te has ido de mi sino que has entrando más dentro de mi corazón,aún recuerdo como nos conocimos hace unos 5 meses y mi amor por ti no ha disminuido si no que ha aumentado-comenzado a recordar.  
(Flashback)  
(Narra Kagami)  
Yo estaba llegando tarde a mi habitual clase de esgrima,el maldito trafico hizo que mi chofer no pudiera ir deprisa, hasi que le dije que lo que quedaba de camino para llegar al gimnasio lo haría a pie, así que cogí un atajo por el parque y cada 30 segundos miraba mi reloj para saber qué hora era para no llegar muy tarde, estaba esquivando lo mejor que pude a la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por allí,pero me distraje viendo el reloj y tire a una chica al suelo, al verla caer me asuste y me gire para ofrecer-le mi ayuda, al verla me parecía que estaba viendoa un ángel, porque aquella chica era la más preciosa que había visto y me cautivo al momento, lo que me tenía más cautivada era su mirada azul marino parecida a un mar o a la gema más preciosa que existía además de su cabello azabache que el sol lo hacía brillar.  
Marinette: ¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome?-me pregunto ella  
-Perdona, lo siento mucho-ofreciéndole mi mano paraayudar-le a levantar-se  
-Marinette: Gracias-limpiándose el polvo.  
-De nada-le dije yo comenzando a correr un poco porque ya era muy tarde.  
Al darme cuenta de que no le pregunte como se llamaba me gire para poder preguntar-le su nombre pero ella ya había desaparecido, al no tener-la a mi lado sentí un vacío, sabía que a partir de ahora no me la podría quitar de la mente y además sabía que nadie me impactaría como lo hizo ella  
Después de aquello no podía concentrarme en nada, en clase de esgrima la veía en todos los sitios y no me podía concentrar, en las clases de secundaria me parecía verla pero en realidad solo era un espejismo, cuando comía mi comida se convertía en ella, cuando bebía agua me recordaba a sus ojos azulados, gracias a eso mis notas comenzaron a bajar y me di cuenta de que me enamoro de ella como una boba  
Un día que estaba dando una vuelta para a ver si me podía despejar la vi entrando a una secundaria, intente decir-le algo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero como si fuera una señal escuche su nombre que lo gritaba una castaña que estaba a su lado, ese nombre era Marinette, me pareció un nombre Angelical para alguien angelical y me di cuenta de que entraron en la secundaria Françua Dupoint, en ese momento me vino la idea de convencer a mi madre para que me trasladara allí y así podría estar a su lado.  
Cuando llegue a mi casa me arme de valor y entre en la habitaciónde mi madre que me miraba con un poco de mala cara, al verla me di cuenta deque no estaba muy contenta pero me daba igual porque le iba a pedir que me trasladara.  
-Madre quiero hablar con usted-le dije con respeto.  
-Sra Tsurugi: Y yo contigo hija mía, me ha llamado tu maestro y me ha dicho que tus calificaciones han bajado mucho y también he recibido otra llamada de tu entrenador diciéndome que ya no eres la misma en esgrima, que tu técnica ha decaído mucho-me explico ella  
-Lo siento mucho madre, quería pedir-li que me cambiara de secundaria-le dije yo aun con respeto.  
-¿Por qué?¿No estás bien en la secundaria Dranchen?-me pregunto un poco extrañada por aquella petición tan repentina.  
-Si estoy bien madre, pero es que allí no tengo amigas y además no está ella-eso último lo dije casi susurrando.  
La madre al mirar-la a los ojos comprendió lo que le pasaba a su hija lo mismo que le paso a ella a su edad, al comprender porque bajaron sus notas y su estilo en esgrima, sonrio, ellas dos se parecían muchoen realidad.

-De acuerdo hija, lo hare te cambiare de secundaria.  
CONTINUARA!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Fin del Flashback)  
Gracias a ese recuerdo me subió un pequeño sonrojo a mirostro y me comenzó a latir rápidamente mi corazón, con solo pronunciar la primera letra de su hermosos nombre se me volvía loco y me latía como si no hubiera un final, tendría que agradecerle a dios que pusiera a ese Ángel azabache a en mi camino, gracias a eso me comenzó a entrar un poco de sueño.  
(Narra Lila)  
Me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque que había muy cerca de la panadería de los Cheng, estaba decidiendo si entraba allí y con la excusa de comprar algo la veía o si me esperaba a que saliera a hacer algún recado y la seguía, pero una voz familiar me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me obligo a esconderme entre unos arbustos para que no me vieran y además poder escucharla conversación.  
Al apartar algunas hojas pude distinguir a dos figuras y eran Mari-kun y la estúpida Clotilde agarradas de la mano y yendo hacia el banco en el que estuve sentada hacia unos segundos.  
Marinette:¿Que me querías decir Chloe?-le pregunto mi dulce Mari a la rubia  
-Chloe:¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te dije hace unas horas?-le pregunto ella de mientras que sele subía un sonrojo a las mejillas.  
Yo me quede un poco extrañada porque no sabía de qué iba esa conversación pero seguro que no era nada que no les importara que escuchara.  
-Marinette: Si, lo he pensado mucho y he decidido salir contigo-le respondió ella acercándose a la rubia y plantándole un dulce beso.  
Al escuchar aquello casi me dio un infarto, seguramente había escuchado mal, pero si aquello fuera verdad tendríamos un grave problema, haci que me comencé a irme de aquel lugar sin hacer ruido y me comencé a dirigirme hacia la casa de Kagami para contarle aquello, porque ahora tendríamosuna difícil batalla para ganarnos el corazón de aquella azabache, ya teníamos suficiente con la “PROCLAMADA MEJOR AMIGA”, ahora teníamos a una “PUTA RUBIA” que se había ganado su corazón en un solo día, lo que ninguna de nosotras pudimos hacer aquello me hacía arder de rabia, si no hubiera gente alrededor le hubiera rotola cara a aquella chica y me habría llevado a mi princesa conmigo  
-Hay mi dulce dulce y maravillosa Mari si supieras lo queyo te amo y amare, te amare mucho más que esa rubia estúpida y te haría más feliz-dije yo mirando al cielo y recordando como la conocí.  
(Flashback de lila)  
Era un sábado por la noche y me estaba comencé a dirigirme a la discoteca más fashion y vip de todo parís, al llegar al lugar vi una cola que daba la vuelta a la manzana,de mientras que comenzaba a saltarme la cola mis ojos se fijaron en una azabache que estaba vistiendo unos tejanos y una polera i al verla me pareció ver-la iluminada con una luz celestial y que me miraba con una mirada que derretía mi corazón de hielo y me hacía sentir nuevas sentimientos dentro de mí, al llegar a la puerta el guardia que había allí me reconoció y me abrió la puerta para que entrara, pero antes le dije que dejara pasar también a la chica que había visto hacía nada, el la llamo y la dejo pasar delante de todo el mundo y la gente no se paraba de quejar.  
-Marinette: Muchas gracias-me dijo ella esbozando unasonrisa muy dulce.  
-Lila: De nada, entremos-le dije yo apartando mi miradade la suya.  
Y hacin pasamos toda la noche bailando, al estar a su lado me parecía maravilloso y me hacía ser mucho mejor persona de lo que era, y me di cuenta en aquel momento de que esa chica me había cautivado y que no hacía falta decir que me robo el corazón sin darse cuenta de eso.  
(Fin del Flashback)  
Gracias a ese recuerdo llegue más rápidamente a la casa de la otra azabache, menos mal que le envié un mensaje antes de venir porque la encontré en la puerta esperándome.  
-Kagami: ¿Qué querías?-me pregunto fríamente subiendo porlas escaleras hacia su habitación.  
-Lila: Tenemos un pequeño problema-le explique yo siguiéndola  
-Kagami: ¿Cual?-preguntándome sobre ese “pequeño problema”.  
-Lila: Mari-kun y esa apestosa rubia son novias-leexplique yo.  
Kagami:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito ella a todo pulmón su grito se escuchó en toda la vivienda.


End file.
